Chapter 12 (Super)
の り |romaji = Saiya-jin no Hokori |english = |viz = Saiyan's Pride |author = Akira Toriyama Toyotarō |volume = Volume 2 (Super) |previous = Chapter 11 |next =Chapter 13 |arc = Hakaishin Champa Arc |japanese date = May 21, 2016 |english date = |episode = |dbz = |edited = |kai = |characters = |techniques = |tools = }} の り|Saiya-jin no Hokori|viz=Saiyan's Pride}} is the twelfth chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga, and of Part IV of the manga. Summary The battle between Vegeta and Cabba begins. Cabba manages to land blows on Vegeta. However, Vegeta becomes serious and overpowers Cabba. Vegeta asks Cabba to transform into a Super Saiyan, but Cabba reveals that he does not know how and asks Vegeta to teach him. Furious with Cabba's lack of pride, Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan and brutally attacks Cabba, greatly injuring him. As Cabba is about to declare his surrender, Vegeta grabs Cabba, refusing to let him surrender and throws him into the sky, threatening to destroy planet Salad and everyone he loves. Enraged by Vegeta's threats, Cabba transforms into a Super Saiyan and blocks Vegeta's technique. Cabba is able to fight more evenly due to his enhanced power. Pleased, Vegeta tells Cabba that he simply threatened him in order to unlock his rage which is the key to becoming a Super Saiyan. Vegeta asks Cabba to become a Super Saiyan again, to which Cabba does. Vegeta is glad that Cabba has potential and transforms into Super Saiyan Blue, which shocks Cabba, Champa and Vados as well as catching Hit's attention. Vegeta tells Cabba that he can also achieve this form one day with enough training. Using his godly might, Vegeta knocks out Cabba with one elbow strike. Vegeta is declared the winner. Before leaving, Cabba thanks Vegeta for his assistance; Vegeta advises Cabba to never forget the pride of the Saiyans. The next 6th Universe fighter to enter the ring is Hit. As Hit walks to the ring, Vados notes that Hit agreed to fight in the tournament was because his reward for winning the tournament would be the Cube, which allows anyone to travel anywhere including other universes. Champa is shocked that Vados offered Hit such a reward, but seeing that he is the only fighter remaining and their last hope of victory, Champa decides not to cancel the deal. The fight between Vegeta and Hit begins. Vegeta transforms into his Super Saiyan Blue form. However, despite the enhanced might of Super Saiyan Blue, Vegeta is out-sped by Hit and is attacked many times in return, which injures Vegeta. Gokū is confounded by Hit's speed as he could not see his attacks; not even Jaco could see Hit's movements. Vegeta continues his attacks, but Hit evades them all and severely injuries Vegeta with his counter attacks, causing Vegeta to revert to normal and land on the ring floor unconscious. Seeing that Vegeta is unable to surrender nor is Hit able to kill Vegeta due to the rules, the announcer declares Hit the winner. As Kulilin runs to give Vegeta a Senzu, the Galactic King hypothesizes that Hit is using Time-Leap, a technique that allows the user to freeze time for 0.1 seconds. Gokū is the next 7th Universe fighter to enter the ring. As Gokū walks to the ring with the knowledge of Hit's Time-Leap technique, Vegeta walks by and simply tells Gokū to do his best. Beerus orders Whis to give Goku the strategy for countering Hit's Time-Leap. However, Whis refuses as he wants Gokū to figure out a strategy to defeat Hit and his technique on his own. Whis notes that they shouldn't worry because they have the "Strongest Warrior of the 7th Universe", Monaka; Beerus knows that Whis knows the truth about Monaka, causing Whis to remark that Monaka is actually weak and Beerus lied in order to motivate Gokū and Vegeta. Piccolo overhears this and realizes that the match between Gokū and Hit will be the last, meaning the outcome lies in Gokū's hands. The battle between Gokū and Hit begins. Hit suggests to his opponent that he should transform, although Gokū decides not to so that he can save stamina and will only transform once he has figured out a way to counter the Time-Leap. Hit and Gokū exchange comments about their ages, with Gokū being surprised that Hit is over a 1000 years old and pays his respects to Hit. Gokū attacks, but Hit strikes Gokū first. Hit suggests that Gokū should surrender, but Gokū refuses to since surrendering is not his style and comments he has figured out a hint to countering Hit's Time-Leap technique; Hit becomes mildly intrigued. Differences from the Anime Trivia *The page where Vegeta uses the Galaxy Breaker is nearly identical to when he first performed the technique on Nappa in Chapter 227, almost shot-for-shot. Category:Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapters